warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starts With Goodbye
:I guess it's gonna have to hurt. :I guess I'm gonna have to cry. :And let go of somethings I've loved :To get to the other side. :I guess it's gonna break me down. :Like falling when you're trying to fly. :It sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life :Starts with goodbye... Chapter 1 - Warrior The last time I lost my best friend I nearly went mad with grief. I gave up my home, my family, everything to get away from that pain (and his crazy father). So when he finds me again, with his scary new eyes and posh new attitude, and his plans for killing me, one might expect I would scream and break down when he lunges for my throat. But perhaps loosing my misguided other friend, perhaps the fate of my new home (and possibly my old one) as taught me there is more to life then crying. Even if it is for a good reason. When Cobweb leaps at me, a thousand thoughts flash through my head. How could he? What happened to him? Is he okay? His the belly- he's cocky and forgets to block it. That little daft furball... The belly. This isn't fair. THE BELLY. Seasons of training with Cobweb are the only thing that save my life. I duck under his lunge and kick him in the stomach. Before he can leap up again, I turn to my patrol in the bushes and lead them away, racing for home. Silverstar presses against my flank as we run. But no tears fall from my eyes and my heart has turned too cold to be broken again by something as poisonous as Cobweb. How did I let this happen? Chapter 2 - A Funeral There is no body. But among all the mist in the clearing, I can almost pretend Cobweb is there. Silverstar dropped by for a while, but really I'm the only one here. Everyone else is ready to kill Cobweb and his cats. I don't know how I feel. But I do know that my best friend died at Blood Pond. The least I can do is honor him. In the Clans they call this a 'Vigil'. We called it a funeral. I take a deep breath. In the stories Hawk-eye told me, the hero can always remember everything about a friend, then let them go. I need more time to remember everything Cobweb and I did together. What if I could save him? The first time we met- as stubby little kits. Drakon and Hawk-eye glared at each other and we tussled over their paws. But he tried to kill me. When I caught my first rat. He scared it into my paws, and scared me too. I almost didn't catch it but I fell on it and was able to twist around and nip it. He laughed about it. But he's my best friend. The days spent racing each other around buildings and tumbling around the alleys. Was. He was my best friend. The Marked Dumpster. I have to do something. "No," I whispers softly, standing up, my legs stiff, "I don't." I've lost Cobweb. But there's still another friend I can save. Chapter 3 - Favors "Silverstar, pleaaaase," I wheedle, trying to be persuasive. "Look Firefly," my leader sounds tired, "I want Thorn back as much as you do. But if we loose you as well as him...it's over." "But I won't be lost," I say in exasperation, "I just want to get him back!" "Me too," Silverstar exclaims, eyes firing up, "But I don't want to risk you," I stay silent, "Thorn was in Drakon's group you know. That's probably why they're keeping him alive- he has all the information I do if not more." "I'm sorry," Silverstar says. She sounds like she means it, but she doesn't budge. I growl and push my way back into camp. Camp is in disarray. Kits are being ushered into the nursery and warriors are setting up thorn barriers around the camp. Apprentices spar with each other and elders are digging a hole to stash extra fresh-kill in. I sigh and slump to the ground. If Silverstar said no, Thorn is going o have to wait... Then I realize I'm thinking too much like a Clan cat. I mean, think of all the times I helped Silverstar! I surely get one little favor in return. And if she doesn't want to give it...I'll take it. Easy! I stand, feeling elated and head towards the camp entrance. "Hey Firefly, are you going hunting-" someone yowls for me and I ignore them. Once I reach the forest, I run. Chapter 4 - Like a Rat in the Night When we would sneak out at night, neither of us aware that Hawk-eye and Drakon had cats following us to make sure we were alright, Cobweb would tell me we had to be sneaky 'like a rat in the night'. I pointed out that rats make noise- they knock over things, squeak, skitter, and do all kinds of other things. Cobweb proceeded to ignore me. This is crossing my mind as I sneak over ShadowClan land. I've heard that all of Cobweb's cats are staying in Carrion Place. ShadowClan camp is a little ways away from there. Thorn is probably there...I hope. Cobweb's cats...what happened? Emberstar made it sound like he killed his father. But how could Cobweb change so much? I refuse to think of the fact that since I left Twolegplace I've changed from a friendly, starry-eyed rogue to a tough, sharp-tongued Clan cat. The marsh sucks at my paws and I look at the mud in annoyance. It's hard to be sneaky when you leave huge stinky tracks. I smell the familiar nasty scent of ShadowClan camp and, wrinkling my nose, sneak around to Emberstar's den. She's not there and I continue around camp, smelling. Thorn isn't here. Which means he's in Carrion Place. I sigh and creep away, pausing as a hunting patrol passes by me. I continue to Carrion Place, praying to my ancestors that Thorn is there. Chapter 5 Why I Hate Surprises Carrion place is a terrible place. It smells like rats and sickness, it looks like piles of garbage with a few cats worming through, and it just gives me the shudders. I weave quietly around, scenting for a camp. My nose, which is already attuned to searching around garbage for familiar scents, quickly leads me to a small camp. A few cats sit around eating or talking. Cobweb isn't there which is a blessing and a curse. I scent something familiar and my heart leaps in my chest. Thorn! I weave through the piles of garbage until I find a rusty dumpster with some nasty smells coming from it. With a wrinkled nose I determine that Thorn is in there. I creep around and figure the only way is through the top. I climb up a heap of garbage then leap onto the dumpster, practically purring. It's been forever since I did this... I claw at the top of the dumpster and finally get it, lowering is quietly to the side, "Thorn?" I whisper hopefully. There is a beat of silence as heart-wrenching and tense as anything has ever been before. "Firefly?" a hopeful, broken whisper comes down from the darkness of the dumpster. Luminous eyes meet mine and I feel my heart lift. He's okay. Thank the ancestors. "Firefly, we gotta get out of here," I love the fact that he doesn't try to be noble and tell me to leave him, "Guards are around and someone might come check on me..." "Yeah, yeah," I look for a stick and find a nice sized one that I reach down, "If you had my lovely jumping abilities you could probably have gotten out, buuut since you're a weak Clannie..." "Shut up," Thorn mutters, pulling himself out with the stick. I can't help but purr softly as he emerges- coat filthy and face hollow, but still the light in his eyes alive. "Now let's get out of here," I smile and we trot off quietly, heading back towards ShadowClan and then to RiverClan. And then Cobweb is there, smirking at us. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics